


Little Bird

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Anton has a big heart - pass it on, Gen, Origin Story, Usage of Head Canon(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: There is a Clerk in Anton Rogue's office, asking about his accounting and taxes...





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the OCs are coming to me one after another, demanding their stories and who am I to deny them that ;)

Ian opens the door and looks around the well-known office. However, he can’t see his friend sitting behind the desk, all he can see is someone smaller sitting on the ground in between the sofa and the coffee table. A sea of papers around them and they look… happy, content? They aren’t wearing typical Vory outfit and they somehow don’t fit here either…

Suddenly, someone grabs him by his sleeve and pushes him farther from that other person. “Finally!”

“Anton! What is happening? Who is this?”

“So, you didn’t read my messages then…” Anton’s shoulders drop.

“I’m out the whole day, having one meeting after another. And I got an idea to visit my mobster friend when I’m in it. So no, I didn’t.”

He quickly turns to look at that petite person again. They look so small, half hidden by all the papers. Their eyes big and of course they are wearing glasses. Shadow, they even have a pen behind their ear… All about them screams pure and innocent. Their clerk’s suit is new, clean and ironed. And a size too big. The Abundancean pin is shining like a soldier’s boots during the parade. They definitely don’t fit down here.

Anton, too, quickly looks at the young figure and sighs, “They are here because of taxes…”

Ian is shocked. “You are paying taxes?”

Anton looks at him and shakes his head, “Don’t be ridiculous, Janek. They came here, so pure and full of pride over their job. Maybe over being part of Abundancean system, too. Shadow. Then they started asking me these questions and all I could do was sit there with my mouth opened. When I showed them my – Vory’s financial records—”

“Wait – you have those?”

“He has!” Clerk says, they sound really excited, “and they are astonishing! Mr Rogue’s business model is flawless and works perfectly for years now. Abundance should take notes.”

“Shadow,” both men say simultaneously.

“See? How they can be like this? Abundance will destroy them…” Anton says when Clerk’s attention is back on the papers. “And of course, I do have the records. How else I would know I do things right. I’m not an amateur, Ian. But until now no one outside the family has seen them. Anyway, I showed them to them, and they were, well you heard yourself. Shadow, it will be hard to tell them who we really are…”

“How’s that they don’t know? _Everybody_ knows!” And that’s the thing – because everybody knows, no one ever came to the Vory boss with such request before. Nobody from above dared to do so.

“Because they are new.”

“How ‘new’?” Ian asks, still confused.

“Like new to the job and by the looks of it – to the city, too. A little bird who left their nest for the first time…”

“Oh, no. I know that look. And people think you are heartless…”

“Shut up, Janek,” the Boss says but then sighs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When next week Ian hears about a disappearance and the death of young Zhenya Clerk (a pinky finger with their ID was send back to the headquarters) he just shakes his head and smiles. They are in a better place now – Anton will take good care of them. As he does with all his kiddies.

The next time when Ian sees Zhenya, he can barely recognize them. Not for the pen behind their ear, Great Master would not look twice at them. Instead of the Clerk’s array, they wear something similar to what Anton himself wears – the more formal version of Vory’s gear. The black leather jacket fits Zhenya perfectly. The Rogue’s style suits them much better than the Clerk’s. They also have new temple-less glasses in their breast pocket. And, Shadow… they are wearing black eyeliner, too!

Zhenya will fit perfectly amongst Anton’s family of Rogues.

**Author's Note:**

> Zhenya, and their origin was originally Haaska's idea and then half of our server adopted them and added their own ideas. I just gave the ideas a nice coat ;* Hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. They keep me going! <3


End file.
